My Candy Princess
by Marshilla2Hype
Summary: Huey Freeman doesn't eat sweets. Why? Because he can't. He can't tolerate sugar…at all. When's the last time you ever seen him consume an ounce of sugar anyway? Exactly. "Do you want some of my ice cream Huey?" Jazmine asked with a grin. Huey rolled his eyes. She was teasing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't know if I should just let this be a one-shot, but maybe it could be a story? Idk, so I'm just going to leave it the way it is until I get positive feedback. :) I kinda like it as a one-shot though… **

Huey Freeman doesn't eat sweets. Why? Because he can't. He can't tolerate sugar…at_ all._ When's the last time you ever seen him consume an ounce of sugar anyway? Exactly.

"Do you want some of my ice cream Huey?" Jazmine asked with a grin. Huey rolled his eyes. She was teasing him.

**-Flash Back-**

_Two years ago, around the end of the year, eight year old Riley Freeman threw an unwrapped peppermint at Huey. Riley was angered at him for some dumb reason that's still unknown to this day. Well, the peppermint landed in Huey's mouth and after that, all hell broke loose. In a blink of an eye, Huey was bouncing off the walls. Granddad and Riley could only watch as their relative lost his marbles for the first time in history. What a tragedy. Huey went straight to Granddad's stash of chocolate in the kitchen and demolished it. Another tragedy. "My expensive chocolates!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Jazmine, you know I don't like to be laughed at. Remember the kickball game? Huey said. Jazmine went into a fit of giggles. Huey shook his head as they rounded a corner. They were heading to the nearest candy store so Jazmine could buy her mother something for Mother's day. "You think I should get her chocolate? Or maybe licorice! EW, no, licorice is gross. Maybe a box of caramelized candy apples! That would be yummy right?" Jazmine rambled on, her eyes glistening with excitement. "Then I could buy her a stuffed animal to go with her candy! Maybe a pony! You'll think she'll like a stuffed pony Huey?" Jazmine said in one breath. Huey shrugged his shoulders and looked around for the candy store.

"There it is!" Jazmine yelled happily as she dragged Huey to the store. Once inside, Jazmine walked to the front desk with a hint of confidence and looked the cashier in the eye. "I need a box of your finest chocolates please" Jazmine said to the cashier. "I'm sorry. We don't have any more chocolate" the lady said the Jazmine without the slightest bit of sympathy. Huey tried no the let the swirling fragrances from the candy distract him. His frown registered as he tucked his nose in the hem of his scarf. He waited impatiently as Jazmine went into a long speech about how she came all the way here from her neighborhood with her best friend Huey and couldn't even get a box of fine chocolates. That's when Huey's nose got hit with a huge wave of caramel and nearly fainted. _God it smells good in here,_ he thought. "Jazmine, hurry up!" Huey yelled from the back of the store, his voice muffled by the scarf. Jazmine gave him a "Shut-Up-Before-I-Beat-Your-Ass" look. Huey rolled his eyes and fought the urge to drag his best friend out of the store by her hair puffs.

The cashier gave Jazmine an annoyed look. "Hey buddy, buy your girlfriend some gummy bears so she can get out of my face" the cashier said to Huey. Huey's eye twitched from her sudden comment. _Control yourself Huey._ "C'mon Jazmine, were leaving" Huey said as he ushered Jazmine out of the door, glaring at the cashier. _Girlfriend. That was the word she used? _"Where are we going now Huey?" Jazmine asked, her cheeks glowing a bright pink. "Home. You and your dad can just take your mom out to eat tonight" he said as he ushered Jazmine down the sidewalk. He had to get as far away from that candy store as much as possible. He wished he hadn't went in the first place. The only reason her went was to make sure Jazmine was protected. _Maybe that's a sign._ "Huey, do you think of me as your girlfriend?" Jazmine asked innocently, making Huey stop and look at her. _Whoa…where did that come from? _"Jazmine, did you really mean to ask that?" he asked cautiously. Jazmine nodded and looked down at her shoes shyly. Huey blinked slowly to see if he was dreaming. Nope, this was not a dream. Huey rolled up a coat sleeve to look at his watch before lips softly pressed against his. Jazmine Dubois was actually kissing him? What has this world come to? When Jazmine finally pulled away, she looked at Huey and bit her lip. Her cheeks were glowing in a deep red. _Oh the irony._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so some reviewers requested another chapter! Hope you like it! Sowwy for the grammar mistakes in the first chapter XD! If you haven't already, check out my other story The Joonies! **

There was a moment of silence as Huey tried to process what just happened. Jazmine waited patiently for him to say something…

"Okay."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow at his simple response. "Okay?" she asked, not quite understanding. Huey looked at her now with such an intense look that Jazmine felt her knees buckle. Huey scratched his head and looked around. "Yeah, we should get going, these snowflakes are melting in my hair" Huey said, obviously just giving an excuse to change the subject. Jazmine nodded and they starting walking, silence filled the air except for their short breaths. Huey noticed they were a few blocks away from Jazmine's house. "Walk me home?" Jazmine asked suddenly. Huey shrugged. Jazmine's nosed scrunched up at his simple response. "Okay I'm sorry for kissing you!" she said, clearly irritated. Then the strangest thing happened.

Huey Freeman was smiling. Then within seconds…it was gone.

Jazmine's hand went to her mouth in surprise. Huey's regular scowl appeared as he frowned at her. Jazmine burst into a frenzy of giggles. "I made you smile Huey! I knew you had a soft side! Mr. Grumpypants smiled!" Jazmine squealed happily. Huey picked at one of his gloves as he tried to ignore her teasing. "I don't like being laughed at Jazmine" Huey mumbled darkly as they neared Jazmine's house. When Jazmine finally calmed down, she gave Huey a goofy smile. "So tell me", she started," What made you smile just now?" she asked. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. They finally made it Jazmine's porch. As soon as Jazmine turned to say goodbye, Huey's lips crashed down on hers and his hands held her waist firmly. Jazmine smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on Huey's shoulders. Huey pulled away a little so their lips were inches apart. "Your something else Freeman" Jazmine said, her smile turning into a smirk. Huey displayed a faint smile and rolled his eyes playfully. "Were my lips sweet?" Jazmine asked seductively. Huey looked away and bit his bottom lip. Jazmine giggled and then said, "Well I guess they're just going to have to be another forbidden sweetness that you can't have." "Whatever Jazmine" Huey snorted as he traced her jaw with a finger.

"Can I come to your house after we come back from the restaurant tonight?" Jazmine asked innocently. "That doesn't seem to be a good idea" He said simply, pulling away from her altogether. "Aww, c'mon Huey!" Jazmine pleaded, giving him one of her signature pouty faces. "Jazmine, even if you did come over, what would we do?" Huey said with a frown. Jazmine went silent and tapped her foot quietly. "Exactly. We would do _nothing._" Huey said with a forceful tone. Jazmine smirked at him, clearly not intimidated by his tone. After all, she was used to his bitterness. "You're such a sourpuss Huey Freeman" she teased as she turned to open the door to her house. Once she stepped inside, she turned to say goodbye, but Huey was already walking away, halfway across the street. Jazmine smiled and shook her head; closing the door. _Typical Huey. _Jazmine slouched on the couch in her living room and turned the TV on. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Huey was calling her.

"Hi Huey."

"Jazmine."

"Why'd you call?"

"Oh, so now I can't talk to my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? I love your confidence."

Jazmine heard Huey snort into the phone.

"I'm serious Freeman" Jazmine giggled.

"So you don't want to be my candy princess?" Huey teased.

"I like the sound of that…"

"Where's your parents?"

"I don't know, running errands I guess."

"I'll be there in three minutes."

Jazmine smiled to herself and thought, _I guess he just didn't want me to come to his house. Well, Mr. Freeman and Riley do tend to ruin moments. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured this needed a little drama, so bare with me guys! If you didn't see The Fundraiser episode, you might be a little lost in this chapter. **

On Huey's way out the door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was an incoming call from Caesar. "Yeah?" Huey said into the phone. There was a silence as Huey listened to Caesar. "Riley's where?! With Cindy too?! Please tell me there not doing that dumb fundraising thing… Damn, I'll be there in a second!" Huey said, his voice echoing through the walls. He hung up the phone and yelled to Granddad upstairs. "I gotta go Granddad, I'll be back!" Huey yelled as he ran out the house and dashed down the street, completely passing Jazmine's house. _Dammit Riley…always messing stuff up. Now I have to go out of my way just to save him. He got lucky last time with that bullet proof vest…_

Huey ran all the way to the huge hotel down the street and entered the building, not a drop of sweat on his face. He jogged up to the front desk and practically yelled at the lady, "I need to get to the Scarface Suite!" She slowly looked up from the computer screen and looked at him blankly. "Do you have reservations?" she asked boringly. Huey glared at her intensely. The lady looked scared for a second. "Geez man, it's on the third floor…" she said, pointing to the elevator on the right. Huey jumped into the elevator and slammed his hand on button three before pinching the bridge of his nose. _Dang, I left my katana._ Huey sighed as the elevator rumbled to life, slowly reaching the third floor. The elevator doors opened. He walked out and started searching the doors. _Wait a minute, is that the suite over there? _Huey gazed at two large brown closed doors at the end of the hallway. Huey blanked when he noticed Caesar standing nearby.

"Reezy?" Cindy yelled, her voice drowned by the chaos around them. Riley gave her a fearful look as he crouched beside her. _This is bad, _he thought as they hid behind a red velvet couch. It was complete madness.Riley decided to fundraise again and dragged Cindy into it, who happily accepted. He made sure not to tell Jazmine about it because all she would do was donate the money or tell Huey. But right now, he wished he had told Jazmine so she would tell Huey. This time, there were three times as many gangs in the chocolate fundraising industry _and_ there was no way out. Now that Riley thought about it, _it's not even the right season to have a fundraiser! It's freaking cold outside! Damn, our school is run by a bunch of fucking idiots. _Riley covered his ears and gritted his teeth as he panicked. A body collapsed to his left. He inched away from it, slightly leaning into Cindy, who was too busy wailing in fear. Yelling, cries of pain, and gunshots filled his ears.

Huey jogged towards Caesar and raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "This is the place?" Huey asked. Caesar nodded, his hands in his pockets. Huey reached his hand out to push the door open when Caesar grabbed his wrist. "Huey, you _don't_ want to go in there man!" Caesar said, shaking his head. Huey snatched his wrist away. "C'mon man, my brother is in there!" Huey yelled at him. Caesar gave him a look. "…and Cindy" Huey said slowly, rolling his eyes. "Just c'mon!" He said, pushing Caesar through the doors ahead of him. Once inside, Huey had his "game face" on. Huey looked to his right and saw Ed the III being blown back by a quick bullet. "Ed, where's Riley?!" Huey yelled over the roar of battle. Ed groaned and pointed towards a couch in the middle of the room. Huey moved quickly and inched his way towards the couch, dodging and rolling through attacks. He made it safely; not a scratch on him. Caesar's mouth was hanging at Huey's fighting stance, clearly impressed…though intimidated.

Huey looked back at Caesar and motioned for him to follow. Caesar gave him an "Are-You-Seriously-Serious-Right-Now-I-Could-Die" look. Huey gave him a quick glare as he dodged a whizzing bullet. "Caesar, start moving! You could get hurt by just standing there!" Huey yelled, dodging another bullet. _But seriously, how is he not getting hit right now…I mean c'mon…he's just standing there. _Caesar nodded but made no move to react. Huey sighed in defeat and flipped over the couch Riley was supposedly hiding behind.

Riley noticed someone land next to him out of the corner of his eye. _Must be another dead nigga,_ he thought. Riley looked up to make sure but found his brother glaring at him with his arms folded on his chest. Riley let out a sigh of relief that even himself couldn't hear over the current pandemonium. On the inside, Riley was doing his "Celebratory booty dance". Thank god my gay ass brother came to get me! Forget Cindy, every nigga for themselves…even though she ain't really a nigga because she's white-

"Riley! Let's go!" Huey said, grabbing the collar of his brother's shirt and lifting him to his feet.

Riley struggled to stand up straight. Once he was completely up, Huey pushed his head back down and turned to the side. "Nigga ow!" Riley yelled. "Sorry, there was a bullet coming!" Huey yelled back. "Whatever nigga, get me the heck out of here!" Riley said, standing up and nudging a frightened Cindy with the tip of his shoe. She quickly looked up at him with teary eyes. "Let's go C-Murph!" he yelled, grabbing the hood of her grey hoodie and pulling her to her feet. Huey glared at her briefly before flipping back over the couch. Riley and Cindy gawked at him with shocked looks. _How the hell he be doing all this ninja-samurai shit? I wanna know what kinda crack this nigga been smoking, _Riley thought as he ran around the couch, dragging Cindy with him by her hand. "Reezy!" she yelled, pointing to a flying gun coming their way. Riley caught it and tested it out on the wall in front of him. It worked to his surprise.

Riley looked to his left to see Huey kicking some guy in the gut and tripping him up by his foot. The guy crashed to the floor. Huey looked up at them and motioned to the door before turning away and running. Cindy grabbed Riley by his wrist and ran with him through the madness. They passed a motionless Caesar and Riley gave him a "What-The-Hell-Are-You Doing" look. This made Caesar snap out of his daze and followed them through the door. As soon as the three of them made it through the door…they knew they were screwed. An angered Huey was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Look Huey-"

Huey turned at him so suddenly that Riley, Cindy, and Caesar all put their hands up in defense. "What the hell is wrong with you Riley?!" Huey yelled, his scowl deepening. They all flinched at his outburst. Riley's widened eyes grew even wider. "You could've died! Cindy, you could've died! And what the hell Caesar?! You just stood there like an idiot...you could've died!" Huey raged in one breath. The three of them stood there in silence, not really knowing how to respond to Huey. Then Riley suddenly gave Huey an annoyed look. "Nigga, it's not like we can do all that ninja shit like you be doing anyway!" Riley yelled. "Riley, that's not the point! You just threw yourself carelessly into a dangerous situation! Then you had the nerve to not even carry weapons so you could be armed at all times!" Huey then jerked his attention to Cindy. Cindy McPhearson may not be scared of a lot of things…but an angry Huey could haunt her for days. "How could you just let my idiot brother drag you into this…**AGAIN**?!" Huey yelled at her. Cindy blinked and searched for words to say.

Huey shook his head at her before turning to Caesar. Caesar put his hands in his pocket and casually looked at the ground; waiting for Huey to yell at him. When there was a brief silence, Caesar looked up at him. Huey was looking up at the ceiling, his face in deep confusion. Riley, Cindy, and Caesar followed his gaze to the ceiling. There were cracks forming in the ceiling. Huey's eyes widened with horror and yelled for them to move. He practically shoved Riley, who bumped into Cindy, who bumped into Caesar. The three of them hit the wall. It was a typical domino effect. "Nigga, dafuq is your-"Riley began before the unthinkable happened. A huge white helicopter fell through the ceiling and crashed through the floor and the floor below it, barely missing Huey. The three of them looked at the huge damaged spot on the floor as Huey stood calmly and brushed himself off. Huey looked at his friends like they were idiots…well, technically at this moment, they were. They're eyes slowly drifted from the whole in the floor to Huey; they're mouths dangling open. Huey shrugged his shoulders and started walking away from the scene, heading to the elevator he came through earlier. "Let's go" Huey called, not turning his gaze from the elevator. Riley blinked a couple of times before following Huey, Cindy and Caesar trudging behind.

Huey touched his face and felt a thin scar under his right eye. _Ugh, Jazmine's gonna kill me. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, a reviewer wanted to know everyone's ages. Everyone is sixteen except Riley and Cindy. I'm actually confused about Cindy's age because in the comics she was in Huey's class…but whatever, I'm making her and Riley 14 :) **

Sixteen year old Jazmine Dubois went to bed angry that night. Her and her parents went out to eat as planned, but why didn't Huey come afterwards?! _Ugh, you're a fool for even falling for that hoodlum,_ Jazmine thought. _Sure you've bee crushing on him your whole life, but you can get over it right? He just led you on and stood you up! What a jerk!_

Jazmine pouted all night long. Just because she's 16 now doesn't mean she's changed. She's still our little naive Jazmine that we've come to know and love. Jazmine tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She finally got up and went downstairs and into the kitchen. She decided she needed some ice cream to help cheer her up.

She got a huge tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer, she then grabbed a large spoon and flopped down onto the living room couch. Jazmine turned the TV on as she heard a faint knock on the front door. _Who's coming by at this time of day?! It's like 2 am, _Jazmine thought as she slowly got u and trudged to the door. "Huey?" she said as the door revealed him. _Good thing my parents are asleep._ Huey looked angry but calm at the same time.

"…Hey" he said as he same inside. Jazmine closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry for-" Huey began before Jazmine interrupted him. "Do you know how mad I am right now, Huey? Where were you anyway?" Jazmine said, flopping back on the couch and glaring at him. Huey sat down next to her. He licked his lips before answering, "Riley and Cindy were doing that fundraising thing again and I had to go get them…" He said hesitantly, a little surprised by Jazmine's anger. Jazmine rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay" she said, "But, I think you should go-" she started to say before Huey started kissing her.

Jazmine pushed Huey away instantly. "Stop it! You can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you!" Jazmine yelled at him. Huey smirked at her. "What's so funny Freeman?! I'm being serious!" Jazmine yelled. "Nothing, it's just that you're cute when you're mad" he said, crossing his arms. This made Jazmine blush, though she didn't stop glaring at him. Huey's smirk grew wider at the sight of her now pink cheeks.

Jazmine felt a corner of her mouth turn up. _His smirk is too cute…_

"Is that a smile I see?" Huey said playfully, mocking her. Jazmine rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, I'm not mad at you anymore" Jazmine said with a small smile, hugging him softly. Huey wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him so that her head rested on his chest.

Jazmine nuzzled her nose into his neck and inhaled his nostalgic scent. They sat their quietly for a while. "But yeah Jazmine, I think I should go. It's really late" he said, breaking the silence. Jazmine hugged him tighter. "Technically its morning Huey" she said softly and smiled up at him. Huey gave her a look before pulling away. Jazmine gave him a pouty face as he got up to leave. "I'll see you later Jazzy" Huey said. Jazmine looked shocked and then smirked at him.

"Since when did you start calling me Jazzy?" she teased. Huey rolled his eyes and picked up a couch pillow and threw it at her. "Bye Jazmine" he said, his regular monotone returning. Jazmine caught the pillow and hugged it with a goofy smile on her face. _Typical Huey,_ she thought.

The Freeman made his way back home, making sure to close the door extra quietly so he wouldn't wake up Granddad or Riley.

He locked the door and shuffled upstairs and into him and Riley's room. _I seriously need my own room,_ he thought as he passed a sleeping Riley. He quickly changed into his pajamas, grabbed a book off his shelf, and sat down at the computer desk.

"Nigga where you been at?" Huey heard Riley ask suddenly. _I thought he was asleep._ "Jazmine's house" Huey said simply, not looking up from hi book. Riley started snickering. Huey rolled his eyes; knowing what his brother was thinking. "Riley shut ya dumb ass up, Granddad's sleeping" Huey said, frowning at his book. "So tell me..were Jazmine's parents awake when ya'll were getting it in?!" Riley laughed.

Huey finally looked at his brother and glared. "Dammit Riley, it wasn't like that!" Huey yelled. Riley continued to laugh. Actually, he was laughing so hard that he starting crying. "Whatever nigga!" Riley said through his laughter. "Aye! Ya'll shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep" Granddad suddenly yelled from his room. "Sorry Granddad" they said in unison. Riley snickered one last time before going back to sleep as Huey turned back to his book irritably.

**I guess you can say this is more of a filler, but I'll make the next chapter longer for you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazzuppp? Here's another chappie!**

"C'mon Huey, pleaseeeee?" Jazmine whined. "No Jazmine, I bought you ice cream the other day" Huey said. "So? That means you can't buy me ice cream today?" Jazmine said, giving him her signature pouty face. "No it's not that I can't, it's just that I won't" Huey replied, looking up from his book at her. Jazmine looked at Riley with a pleading look. "Don't be looking at me" Riley said, turning his attention back to his handheld game. "Don't look at Riley, Riley ain't gon' help you" Huey said, looking back at his book. Jazmine stood there with an annoyed look; her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aw what's wrong cutie pie?" Granddad asked as he walked into the living room. "I want ice cream and Huey won't take me" Jazmine mumbled childishly. Granddad gave Huey a look. "See this is why nobody likes your ass. Go take this girl to get some ice cream boy!" Granddad said, pointing to the door. Huey sighed, put down his book, and ushered Jazmine out the door.

Once he closed the door, Jazmine gave him a big grin. "Snitch" he said with a faint smirk. "Whatever Freeman" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes playfully. That's when Riley walked out of the house. "Where you going?" Huey said as they started walking. "I'm going with ya'll. Shit, you thought I was gonna miss out on free ice cream nigga?!" Riley said. Huey rolled his eyes. "Oh, Granddad said to bring him back a chocolate milkshake" Riley also stated. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with you people? Who eats ice cream in the winter?" Huey mumbled, tucking his nose in his scarf.

It would've took only five minutes to get to the ice cream parlor if Jazmine hadn't stopped to look at every single snowflake that fell on the sidewalk; it took fifteen minutes instead. "That'll be 32.50" the cashier said. "Damn ya'll expensive" Huey said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out the exact amount of money, gave it to the cashier, and rushed Jazmine and Riley out of the store. Riley gave Huey an annoyed look when he almost dropped his ice cream cone. Jazmine poked Huey's arm. When he turned to look at her, his mouth was met with a spoon full of vanilla ice cream. Huey's eyes went wide as his taste buds consumed the sugary substance. "Jazmine! What chu did that fo'? Now he's gonna-" Riley started before his ice cream cone was snatched out of his hand by Huey. "Nigga no!" Riley yelled as he reached to get it back. But it was too late..a lump of ice cream was already gone. Jazmine and Riley watched in fascination.

Within 2 minutes, the ice cream was gone. Huey started laughing hysterically which received shocked looks from Riley and Jazmine. _Oh my god..he's laughing,_ Jazmine thought. Riley glared at Jazmine. "See what you did nigga! You broke him!" he yelled at her. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was gonna freak out like that!" Jazmine yelled back as Riley was hit with a snow ball. Riley turned back to Huey with frustration.

"Did this nigga just hit me with a snowball?" he asked as Jazmine busted out laughing. Huey grinned at them. He then took off his scarf and wrapped it around his head ninja style. "Snowball fight!"' he yelled as he reached down to grab a handful of snow. "No!" Riley yelled as he tackled Huey. "Jazmine, go get Granddad!" Riley yelled as he struggled to pin Huey down. "Aww, but I like hyper Huey!" Jazmine pouted. "Well you don't have to live with him!" Riley said before Huey pushed him off of him. Jazmine giggled before taking off towards the Freeman house.

_Ooo that's a pretty snowflake! No, Jazmine focus. You have to save Huey. _She rounded a corner. _But I like hyper Huey! _Jazmine sighed to herself, cursing her self-conscience.

"Mr. Freeman!" Jazmine yelled as she busted into the house. "Yes cutie pie?" Granddad said as he looked up from the TV. "Huey's gone crazy! Come on!" she yelled. Granddad rolled his eyes. "It's been 2 years since that happened. Where's my milkshake?" he said, turning back to the TV. "Mr. Freeman! Riley's not gonna be able to hold him for long! C'mon before Huey gets hurt" Jazmine whined. Granddad grunted, clearly annoyed. "Fine" he said, getting up from the recliner.

Riley looked up when he saw Granddad's car pulling up. "Thank god" Riley said. Jazmine and Granddad jumped out of the car and came running towards them. Huey grinned at the sight of Granddad. "Hi Granddad!" he said through a fit of giggles. Riley was tickling him to hold him off. Huey squirmed away from Riley, jumped up, and hugged Granddad tightly. Granddad pulled away when his lungs started to feel like they were being crushed. "Hi boy. Now calm down" Granddad said, patting Huey's head awkwardly.

"Alright, who gave him sugar?" he asked irritably. "I'm so sorry Mr. Freeman! I didn't think he would be all hyper like this!" Jazmine cried. "It's okay. But where the hell is my chocolate milkshake?!" he asked, pulling away from Huey. Granddad sighed when he saw the chocolate smeared around Huey's mouth. "Dammit" he mumbled. "I love you guys" Huey said with a smile as he pulled them into a big hug. "Nigga you gay" Riley said. Jazmine gasped for air when Huey released them.

Huey started running around in circles. "So what do you guys do to calm him down?" Jazmine asked after a while. Granddad shrugged his shoulders. "Last time we just let him run around until he crashed from lack of energy" he said. Granddad's phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Tom..yes he's right here" Granddad said into the phone. There was a brief silence. "What?! No, can't they reschedule it? He's not stable right now!" he said. Jazmine and Riley looked at Huey. He was doing backflips. "Ugh, okay" Granddad said, hanging up the phone. "What's going on Granddad?' Riley asked. Granddad gave Huey's current activity a questioning eyebrow before turning to Riley. "You know that speech Huey has to present at the grand opening of the library today?" he said. Riley nodded. "Well they're starting the ceremony early" Granddad said. Riley busted out laughing. "This is gonna be hella funny!" he said through his laughter as Granddad shook his head.

Huey suddenly fell to the ground from dizziness, though he was still laughing. "Aww, he's so adorable this way!" Jazmine giggled. "You wouldn't be saying that if he drunk your chocolate milkshake" Granddad grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Freeman! You're not actually going to let him talk in front of all these people right?!" Jazmine asked nervously, holding Huey's hand tightly so he wouldn't wander off. Riley trudged behind, quietly laughing to himself. "Sorry cutie pie but there's nothing I can do. They're expecting him" Granddad said, shrugging his shoulders. Jazmine looked around at all of the people who came. _This is going to be bad,_ she thought.

Jazmine looked at Huey. He was humming to himself, swinging him and Jazmine's hand back and forth. This made Jazmine giggle. "See! He's so much nicer than regular Huey!" Jazmine said. Huey perked his ears up at that. "Regular Huey?! I have a twin?! Where is he?!" Huey said as his eyes widened in fascination. Before Jazmine could say anything Huey jerked his hand away and took off running to a faraway bookshelf. "Jazmine, you just keep making things worse" Riley chuckled as Jazmine ran after Huey.

Granddad stood hesitantly, not really sure what to do. "Boy, go help Jazmine catch your brother" he finally said to Riley, knocking him upside the head. Riley sucked his teeth before running after Jazmine and Huey.

"Huey?" Jazmine said when she heard a weird nose. She peeped around a bookshelf. She quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Huey stood there banging two books together with a frustrated look on his face.

"These books won't work!" he whined. Jazmine came completely around the shelf, took the books from him, and placed them back on the shelf. She couldn't help herself from giggling. Huey gave her a puzzling look before giggling too, not really sure what was so funny. Then Huey stopped laughing and looked at Jazmine's hair, tapping his chin. Jazmine raised her eyebrows when he started poking one of her puffs. "Are you my twin? Because you have hair just like me!" Huey said with a confused look.

"No Huey" Jazmine said with a giggle. "Oh. Do you know where I can get some cupcakes around this place?" he asked with an innocent grin. "C'mon Huey" Jazmine said, tugging on one of his sleeves. "Where are going now?" Huey asked. "You have to present a speech Huey" Jazmine said as she dragged him along. "A speech? Will I get candy afterwards?" Huey asked. "Wait, you don't remember your speech?!" Jazmine asked nervously. Huey tapped his chin again with a thinking face. "What's a speech?" he asked. Jazmine facepalmed herself.

Riley came walking towards them. "Oh you found him" he said simply as he started walking with them. "Riley! He doesn't remember his speech!" Jazmine yelled frantically. "Well duh! That's why I said this was gonna be funny" Riley said with a smirk. Jazmine glared at him. "How is Huey making a fool of himself gonna be funny Riley?!" Jazmine yelled at him. Riley shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe because I'm always the nigga making a fool of himself" Riley said with a laugh.

"Wait a minute…are you my sister?" Huey asked Jazmine. Jazmine sighed as Riley busted out laughing. "The nigga thinks you're his sister!" Riley said through his laughter. That's when Huey started fidgeting with his turtleneck. "This thing is choking me!" he whined. Riley snorted. "Nigga you stupid" he said. This time it was Jazmine who knocked Riley upside the head. "You know he can't help it Riley" Jazmine said, giving him an annoyed look. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Granddad!" Huey yelled suddenly as Granddad came into view. Tom stood next to him. Huey hugged Granddad tightly before pointing at Jazmine. "Look! I found my sister!" he exclaimed. Granddad pinched the bridge of his nose as Tom gave all of them confused looks. "Um is he okay Robert?" Tom asked. "I told you he was unstable..he and sugar don't mix" Granddad said with a long sigh. "Well what about the speech?!" Tom asked. Granddad gave him a worried look. Huey wrinkled up his nose and made a pouty face. "Would somebody please tell me what a speech is?!" he yelled childishly.

"Just let him a wing it!" Riley snickered. This earned an angry look from everyone except Huey. Then they all considered this for a second. "Well, we might actually have to let him wing it" Tom said with a shrug. Granddad nodded. Then someone's voice boomed in a microphone. "Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to the grand opening of the Woodcrest Public Library" the voice said.

"Oh it's starting" Tom said as he led them to the lobby of the library. Jazmine made sure to hold on tight to Huey's hand so he wouldn't run away.

Mr. Wuncler stood behind a podium with his usual smug appearance. A large crowd was already gathered. Tom decided to give Huey a small pep talk. "Okay Huey, you're about to give your speech. Just say how honored you are to be chosen to speak for this event, say how happy you are about the new library, and get off the stage" Tom said, patting Huey on the back. Huey just stood there and gave him a dazed look.

"…And now I welcome Huey Freeman" Mr. Wuncler continued to say. Huey jerked his head at the mention of his name and scratched his head. "What's that fat guy talking about?" Huey asked, pointing to Mr. Wuncler. This made Riley buss out laughing which caused the crowd to turn and look at them. Tom laughed awkwardly and ushered Huey to the stage.

Mr. Wuncler gave Huey a smile and stepped off the stage. There was a long silence as Huey just stared at the crowd from behind the podium. Then he looked at the microphone with a puzzled look. Then out of nowhere, his regular scowl appeared on his face. Huey looked around and suddenly realized where he was. Then he started speaking, his innocent high voice gone.

"Today, in this very universe, as we stand in this building, we all witness the opening of the Woodcrest Public Library. I, Huey Freeman, view this event as a small step towards a new beginning here in Woodcrest" he said into the microphone. Tom, Granddad, Jazmine, and Riley's jaws dropped.

"This library was founded by Mr. Wuncler himself and he has promised to keep it in an orderly fashion. He also promises that he will for now on share his money with the community" Huey said. This gets a shocked look from Mr. Wuncler. Huey then steps down from the stage and heads back to where Granddad and them were standing. Some professional looking lady steps onto the stage and begins talking.

"Huey? Are you okay?" Granddad asked. Huey raised a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You went "goo goo" crazy when Jazmine's stupid ass gave you ice cream" Riley said with a disappointed look on his face. Huey then had a worried look on his face and turned to Jazmine. She gave him a sheepish look. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that.." she said quietly.

"Well did I hurt anyone?" Huey asked, giving them concerned looks. "Boy we were more worried that you were gonna hurt yourself" Granddad said as a matter-of-factly. "Nigga you thought Jazmine was yo sister!" Riley said with a smirk. Huey gave Jazmine a strange look before glaring at her. "Don't ever give me sugar again" Huey said to her sternly. Jazmine rolled her eyes and nodded. "Now that that's over, let's go the fuck home" Granddad said with a tired tone. Everyone followed him, happy to leave.

**Hah, this chapter was funny to write! I love hyper Huey too! But fr fr, did you honestly think I was gonna let my nigga Huey make a fool of himself in front of all the people? C'mon, that's just cold ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I'm sorry to say this..but this is the last chapter! I know..but c'mon, it was awesome while it lasted right? May Hyper Huey rest in peace ;) Wait no, maybe I could do a couple oneshots on this…naw, imma just let his legend live on. **

Huey sat quietly as his friends and family teased him. His scowl was at its deepest depth; his arms crossed. "Boy, you were acting like a drunk man!" Granddad chuckled. "Yeah! I literally had to stop myself from laughing when you were banging those library books together!" Jazmine giggled. "These books won't work!" Jazmine mocked, throwing her arms in the air. "Nigga, I had to tackle you so you wouldn't run away..usually you have to have to do that to me!" Riley laughed. Huey rolled his eyes.

" Oh I got one..remember when you called Wuncler fat?!" Riley snickered. Huey sighed and picked up his book. "You know I can't remember anything Riley" Huey mumbled to himself. Jazmine's face lit up in amusement. "You were _so_ hyper, that you were running around in circles and doing back flips" she laughed. Tom was laughing so much that he was holding his sides.

"Okay, I get it" Huey said bitterly, flipping a page of his book. There was a moment when all Huey could hear was pure laughter. "You thought you had a twin!" Jazmine giggled. "I can only imagine" Huey said, clearly not interested in their amusement. "Aw c'mon Hueyyy. We're only telling you what happened" Jazmine said with a giggle. "Yeah nigga, we're laughing with you!" Riley laughed. "But I'm not laughing" Huey said simply. "We could give you some sugar-" Jazmine began to say before everyone gave her a look. "Maybe not.." she mumbled.

Huey yawned. "Your tired boy?" Granddad asked. "Your ass sure wasn't tired earlier!" Riley said, making everyone buss out laughing again. Huey slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying so hard not to let them get to him.

"To be honest, you were acting gayer than usual nigga" Riley snickered. Jazmine's eyes started to water from laughing too much. "You want some juice boy? Oh that's right, you can't have any!" Granddad teased, making everyone laugh harder.

Huey rolled his eyes again as he got up from the couch. "Was it so funny when I drunk your chocolate milkshake? How about last time when I ate _your_ expensive chocolate stash?" Huey asked smartly as he grabbed his book and started going up the stairs. Granddad stopped laughing and gave him a look.

Jazmine got up from the couch with a giggle as she followed Huey upstairs and into his room. He gave her a look when she came in.

Jazmine gave him a goofy smile. "Don't be such a sourpuss Hueyyy" she teased. Huey opened his mouth to speak but Jazmine interrupted him. "And yes, I know you don't like to be laughed at" she said with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips. Huey quirked an amused eyebrow at her.

"You know I don't think of you as a sister right?" Huey teased, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Jazmine giggled under the sudden touch. "Of course you don't" Jazmine said, giving him a small smile.

"Would you be upset if I said I liked Hyper Huey better?" Jazmine teased as she placed her arms around his neck. Huey rolled his eyes playfully at her. "I guess Hyper Huey can be my alter ego" Huey said before softly kissing her. Jazmine pulled away with a giggle. "What?" Huey asked.

"I'm sorry but today was _so_ funny!" she giggled. Huey sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable Jazzy" Huey said. Jazmine gasped and smiled at him. "You called me Jazzy again!" she said. Huey scrunched up his nose. "Yeah..I think I'm gonna stop with that. It sounds weird coming out of my mouth" Huey said as he pulled away from her.

"So did you remember anything at all from today?" Jazmine asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. Huey looked up at the ceiling as he thought about it. "I remember Tom giving me that useless pep talk before I went on stage and gave my speech" Huey stated, scratching his head. Jazmine gave him a long sigh.

"What?" Huey asked. "I wish you were happy sometimes" Jazmine said, batting her eyelashes at him. Huey gave her a tiny smile. "Just because I never look happy doesn't mean I'm not" he said as he sat next to her. "Shut up smarty pants" she said, rolling her eyes playfully. Huey smirked as he traced a finger softly along her jaw. Jazmine stared into his mahogany eyes before slowly leaning in.

Huey smiled and blocked her lips with his hand. "What?" Jazmine said, giving him an annoyed look as she moved away. "Your lips are forbidden remember?" Huey said with a smirk. Jazmine snorted and rolled her eyes. "Who said your lips were forbidden for me?" Jazmine said as her hands grabbed his collar and pulled him into another kiss.

**..The End. Haha thanks for reading guys ;)**


End file.
